


Meeting

by Dandy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Ryuji leaned over the desks and waved his hand in front of Makoto’s face, startling her into looking up abruptly. As she did, she winced slightly, before looking around the table.“Sorry, I was just… thinking of something else. What is it?” She could feel Ann’s eyes on her from the next seat, and tried not to shiver. She could just imagine Ann wanting to giggle, but she maintained her self control.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 5th, 2017 as part of Omovember for the prompt "Peeing under a desk."

“Akechi, Akechi, Akechi… they all say Akechi!” snapped Ryuji, disgusted, as he tossed his handful of voting slips down. “Man, why does everyone want him to come to our school festival anyway?”

“He seems to be very popular right now,” said Haru, sorting her own pile of votes for Akechi. Across the table, Akira nodded, holding up his own “Akechi” slips.

“Geez. Why does anyone care about that shitty “Ace Detective” anyway?” muttered Ryuji, before looking over at Makoto. “Hey, can we say someone else won instead?”

Makoto didn’t answer, her eyes boring into the slips in front of her. She didn’t seem to have even heard Ryuji. She was chewing slightly on her lower lip, and her hands held onto the slips, vice-like.

“Uh. Hello? Earth to Makoto?”

Ryuji leaned over the desks and waved his hand in front of Makoto’s face, startling her into looking up abruptly. As she did, she winced slightly, before looking around the table.

“Sorry, I was just… thinking of something else. What is it?” She could feel Ann’s eyes on her from the next seat, and tried not to shiver. She could just imagine Ann wanting to giggle, but she maintained her self control.

“I was asking if we could say someone other than Akechi won,” Ryuji repeated, looking irate, and Makoto shakes her head.

“No, too many people voted for him. They’d certainly figure it out.”

“But if he comes here, won’t that be a problem?” asked Haru, and Ann sighed, slumping against the desk.

“What are we going to do about this…?”

Makoto put a hand to her chin, hoping no one noticed how it was shaking. “Maybe… his coming won’t be such a bad thing after all.”

“Huh!?” snapped Ryuji, looking scandalized. Akira only looked at her with interest, and soon they were all looking at her. Makoto squirmed under the scrutiny, though perhaps not for the reason they might suspect – except Ann, of course.

Because the truth was, Makoto really had to pee.

It had started as Ann’s idea, but Makoto was the one who agreed to it. Ann knew she liked holding until she was so desperate she couldn’t wait another moment, and she also knew Makoto liked this sort of thing: taking risks in front of others, trying to hide her most base desires even as she indulged them right in front of them. And so her girlfriend had shown up an hour before this meeting was planned to start, holding two large coffees in her hand.

“Try to finish them both before we start, okay?” he had said, grinning devilishly, and how as Makoto supposed to say no to that?

That had been well over an hour ago, and she was really starting to feel it sit heavy in her gut. She’d been shifting as subtly as she could under her desk for awhile now, as it became harder and harder to focus on the task in front of her. But now that all eyes were on her, she couldn’t do so much as cross and squeeze her legs. Then  _everyone_  would know.

And the only one allowed to know was Ann, who had her chin propped in her hand, grinning at Makoto in a way that was utterly fiendish. Makoto could feel her undressing her with her eyes, trying to imagine how she squirmed under her skirt from the pressure of her aching bladder, and she had to hold back a grimace. It wasn’t fair that no one was focusing on  _Ann_  right now.

“What I mean is… if Akechi comes here, maybe we can learn what he knows,” she explained, slowly to keep the tremor out of her voice. If anyone learned what her problem was, it would be embarrassing – but more than that, she’d have no choice but to excuse herself, and then the game would be over.

“That’s an idea,” said Akira, suddenly taking the pressure (metaphorically) off her. Soon, they all were absorbed in discussing their plan, and Makoto was allowed some time without anyone looking at her.

As discretely as she could, she slipped a hand under the table and pressed on her crotch. She heard a noise next to her, and looked over just in time to see Ann peeking under the table at her. She gave Makoto a wink, then went back to paying attention to the conversation.

A conversation Makoto tried, really  _tried_ , to keep up with, but it was difficult when she felt like she was going to burst. Still, this was important to their increasingly harrowing efforts as part of the Phantom Thieves, so she did her best to stay engaged.

Soon enough, their plan was in place. They still had some work to do for the festival before they could leave, but Makoto had reached her breaking point. There was just no way she could get up from her seat and get to the restroom in time.

The others were all chattering amongst themselves, ignoring the quiet Makoto. Ann occasionally commented on the other three’s conversation, but her eyes were on her girlfriend, smiling encouragingly and waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Taking a deep breath, trying to be quiet, Makoto forced her aching muscles to unclench. It was difficult; peeing anywhere other than a toilet went against years of mental training. But after a moment, she felt her skirt start to get damp, and then she couldn’t stop herself.

She had to piss as slowly as possible, feeling it slowly dribble out and into her seat, soaking her legs and butt. The relief washed over her in waves, but it was also a slow, delectably painful process, her body cramping and gnawing at her to empty faster, faster, but instead going slow so as to avoid detection. The entire time, she kept her eyes focused on some sheets of paper in front of her, willing herself not to blush, hoping no one noticed what was happening.

Except Ann. Ann, who was shifting a bit in her own seat, and when Makoto glanced over, she noticed Ann’s hand had slipped under her own skirt as she watched.

Makoto wanted that hand on  _her_ , wanted to scream out in rapture, but the others had to leave first. And she was still peeing.

It felt like hours until the last drops were forced out. The relief of having an empty bladder again made Makoto shake lightly, and she leaned back in her wet chair, eyes going to the ceiling.

“Phew,” she muttered, in relief, and the others looked at her curiously.

“What’s up, Makoto?” asked Ryuji, and she jumped a little, startled.

“I was just… finishing up what I needed to do here.” She tapped the paper, though she’d hardly worked on it at all.

“Yeah, I think we’re just about done here!” said Ann cheerily, looking around. “Don’t you think, Makoto?”

“Yes. If the rest of you would like to go home…”

Ryuji was already out of his chair, but Haru didn’t move. “Are you sure? We can stay and help you clean up…”

Makoto’s stomach lurched, but she reminded herself that Haru was just being polite.

“I can help her,” said Ann, standing up and opening the door. “You guys enjoy the rest of your day!”

The others looked at each other, before getting up and saying their goodbyes. Once Akira had waved at them and shut the door behind himself, Ann was around the table, forcing herself into Makoto’s lap.

“Ann,” Makoto gasped around the kisses that were suddenly on her lips, though she couldn’t stop her hands from wandering up her girlfriend’s shirt. “You’re going to get dirty like this…”

Ann giggled. “Don’t worry about that,” she admonished, pushing her tongue between Makoto’s lips. They parted easily, hungrily, letting Ann in.

“That was incredible, Makoto,” Ann moaned once they parted for air, one hand sneaking down towards Makoto’s skirt. “You were so cute… and you went forever…”

“No one noticed, right?” asked Makoto, burrowing her head into the crook of Ann’s shoulder and scrapping the skin there lightly with her teeth. Ann chuckled.

“Nope. You were totally covert. It was sooo hot.” She pulled back, her free hand going up to Makoto’s face. She was smiling, her pigtails framing her face perfectly, and Makoto’s breath was sucked away. “Did you like it?”

“I… I did,” she admitted, blushing, and Ann laughed again, immediately leaning in to resume making out.

“Then let’s do it again sometime.”


End file.
